This disclosure relates generally to electrical interconnection systems and more specifically to compact electrical connectors.
Electrical connectors are used in many electronic systems. In general, various electronic devices (such as smart phones, tablet computers, desktop computers, notebook computers and digital cameras) have been provided with various types of connectors so that the electronic devices can exchange data with each other. Therefore, it can be seen that the connectors can be used for electrical connection and signal transmission between devices, between components and between systems, and are basic components needed to make a complete system.
It is generally easier and more cost effective to manufacture a system as separate electronic assemblies, such as printed circuit boards (“PCBs”), which may be joined together with electrical connectors. In some scenarios, the PCBs to be joined each have connectors mounted to them, which may be mated to directly interconnect the PCBs.
In other scenarios, the PCB's are connected through a cable. Connectors may nonetheless be used to make such connections. The cable may be terminated at least at one end with a plug connector. A PCB may be equipped with a receptacle connector into which the plug connector can be inserted, making connections between the PCB and the cable. A similar arrangement may be used at the other end of the cable, connecting the cable to another PCB, so that signals may pass between the printed circuit boards through the cable.